1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous driving device and a vehicle control device.
2. Description of Related Art
An autonomous driving device that can switch the host vehicle's driving state from manual driving to autonomous driving is proposed. For example, the autonomous driving device disclosed in DE 102010001581 A recognizes the current traveling environment using sensors, estimates the future traveling environment based on the detected current traveling environment, and determines whether the host vehicle traveling state may be switched from manual driving to autonomous driving based on the estimated future traveling environment.
An autonomous driving device, such as the one described above, performs autonomous driving based on the host vehicle traveling environment recognized by the sensors. This means that, if the sensor-recognized traveling environment (such as the host vehicle position or the lane in which the host vehicle is traveling) differs from the actual traveling environment, there is a possibility that the autonomous driving operation suitable for the actual traveling environment will not be performed when the host vehicle driving state is switched from manual driving to autonomous driving.